


Lover, Ungrateful

by stressy_boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dollification, F/M, Murder, Not A Happy Ending, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, extreme obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressy_boy/pseuds/stressy_boy
Summary: He looked so beautiful sitting there...





	Lover, Ungrateful

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the tags for this original work. This will not be a pleasant story, it will not be happy. It will be gruesome and unnerving.

_"No."_

It's a simple word isn't it? Very simple. Universal in it's meaning, a simple rejection... only it's _not_. Not this time, there is nothing simple about this word. What was the saying again? _**"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me?**__**"**_ What a crock of shit. It hurts like hell, like I'm walking across a pathway of broken glass, feeling the shards split the soft skin under my bare feet and I can feel the thick, viscous red blood exit through the openings. I would very much like to scream in pain, thrash my arms and cry in denial, but I smile sweetly towards him and mutter a simple: 

_"Okay, we can still be friends!"_

If it was a game of poker, he failed to call my bluff and that was the first collateral mistake he made. I felt my stomach twist and turn in painfully delightful ways as I watched his perfect lips curl up into a genuine smile, my breath hitched silently, lungs expanding as the air rushed in at the sight of baby blues twinkling in the sunlight. It's all his fault, his fault for being so... so... _faultless_. His skin was tanned, unparalleled to others I have seen before. He was a truly out of this world. So, it's not my fault that I want him all to myself! It's his.. It's his fault.

I watch him walk away after that. I watch him leave and it feels so wrong. He shouldn't be leaving, he should be staying with me- I should be by his side, arm looped with his as I press my head into that space between his shoulder and neck. I would fit perfectly there, like the gods cut it out just for me specifically. 

Time passes slowly, it drags for most people but not for me. I like what I do with my time, making sure he's safe. Cataloguing his everyday moves. Did you know that he folds his socks and underwear? It's just adorable. His bed smells like him, masculine and Earthy and it makes me shiver on the sheets. He doesn't know that I have a key to his apartment... I saw him put a spare one in the potted plant and I got worried. What if some disgusting person took it and tried to hurt him! I'm only protecting him, he's not very smart... but I love him anyway. We still talked, I made sure to insert myself into his life as much as possible... he confides in me and it makes me happy. His parents are going through a divorce and his eldest cat: Sparky had just passed away, and like a good future wife that I am, I comforted him. I slung my arm around his shoulders and pulled him into my chest and I couldn't help but notice just how well he slotted against me. My heart started to beat against my rib-cage like an African drum, like it was trying to break out and leave me. I could feel my blood rushing around my body in excitement as he cried into my collarbone, soaking my favourite shirt in tears and snot but it's okay because I love him. We stayed like that for twenty minutes, exactly, because I counted the seconds before he pulled away from me. He looks divine even when he cries, cheeks wet with tears and mucus, eyes red and puffy; it only serves to make his baby blues stand out and they snatch my breath again. 

_ **I need to have him and have him, I shall.** _

I continue with my routine of showing up wherever he was like it was some freak accident but it wasn't, it never is but he remains peacefully oblivious to my schemes and I like to keep it that way. I'm starting to get agitated with him, he just doesn't seem to see how good of a lover I could be for him! He keeps calling me _'friend'_ and it hurts me! The week only seems to get worse.. I was about to _'surprise'_ him in the coffee shop where he usually is at about 9:30am where he gets his coffee with exactly 6 sugars and a lot of milk from, he likes it sweet, when i noticed some.. gremlin walk towards him and they- they kissed him on the cheek! How dare they even place their corrupted lips against his sublime skin! How dare he _**let them!**_

This shows that I need to act fast, and I do. He is mine, no one else's and I won't sit by and allow anyone to take him away from me. He is my heaven, he is my lifeline... 

It was the Monday that I decided to initiate my plan, the day was gloomy and dark. The sun was nowhere insight like the weather was aware of what I was about to do. Telltale signs of a storm approaching hung in the air like a damp cloth but that wouldn't stop me, nothing will stop me. Nothing will get in between me and him, I will make sure of it. We planned a day together, I would be helping him pick out some clothes for his... date; just even thinking that word when it isn't associated with me makes me feel sick and angry. It rages like an angry bull within my chest and it makes me huff silently but I put on a plastic smile and a sweet voice and help him. Once that is over and done with, thankfully, I can't take hearing him talk about them anymore- I'm sure my skin has turned green and I look like a humanoid version of Fiona when she's an ogre. I invite him back to my home, offer to cook dinner and he naively agrees to. 

_**The wheels are turning, my plan is in motion...**_

We arrive back at my apartment which is right at the top of the building, he makes himself right at home and I have to stop to admire his sprawled out form on my couch. My mouth goes dry and i'm suddenly chewing on sand. It feels domestic and it's something I crave desperately. I stop myself, soon, soon I will give myself exactly what I deserve: _**Him.**_

I tell him that I am going to prepare dinner before I slip into the kitchen, I can hear him mindlessly flicking through the TV channels as he talks about his date and how he wants it to go but I tune it out into white noise.. it's funny he thinks he will be leaving.. I make us sandwiches and orange juice, but I slip a soft white powder into his drink before walking back with another plastic smile on my face as I say: 

_"They'll love you!"_

They won't ever get the chance to, because the only one allowed to love you is **me**. I don't eat, I just watch him. Watch as his mouth chews like a finely oiled machine, watch his Adam's Apple bob as he drinks the concoction I made for him. I watch as he goes for a second drink but he drops and spills the liquid over my nice rug but it's okay, I love him. I watch as he panics, saying that he can't feel anything and can't move, I watch the panic in his eyes and I feel happy. I watch as he slumps against my couch, completely knocked out. 

_**I have him. **_

It's time to put my other plan into action. I stand and move to his slumped form and whisper to him just how much I love him and how happy he is going to be with me. I reach for his phone and I use his thumb to unlock it, I find his date's name and quickly type out a rude message before throwing the phone across the room, forgotten and abandoned. I finally have him all to myself. 

By the time he wakes up, I have him tied against the chair facing me. He's groggy and disorientated but that's okay, that's the way I want him. He tries to yell but I have him gagged- I'm not stupid. I don't want anyone else to disturb us. I stand to caress his face, nothing but love in my eyes. His skin feels like vinyl under my fingertips, so soft and smooth. He's clean shaven and I like it. He jerks away from my hand and I grit my teeth before relaxing and I start to coax him, trying to comfort him but it just seems to make it worse. This is not how it's suppose to go! He's suppose to love me back but the stare I receive... it's full of hate and disdain and it makes tear swell up. He doesn't hate me does he? No he can't! I bet they brainwashed him, they brainwashed my love! I yell and scream at him that he is suppose to love me, that I have been through thick and thin with him, that I have given my everything to be with him only for him to throw me to the side, to use me. _**Lover, ungrateful.**_

I don't know how it happens, perhaps it was my fault this time. I didn't tie the knots as tightly as I thought I did but he bursts forward and out of the chair and knocks me to the ground. It hurts for a short second but then the adrenaline kicks in and I push myself from the floor and chase after him. He went for the door but I was quicker, I leap'd higher than a frog on to his back and wrapped my sinewy limbs around his skinny frame- my arm around his neck and I _squeezed. I squeezed and I squeezed_. My love thrashed, objects collided with my back many times before he finally went down but I didn't stop squeezing. Not until I had calmed down, not until the tears stopped. 

_ **If you didn't love me alive, perhaps you'll love me in death...** _

_"Don't you look handsome!"_

I dressed him in the clothes that we bought together, my makeup kit by my side as I gently patted his face with some powder that matched his tanned skin tone. I looked into his dulling baby blues with a smile on my face. I placed the brush down before fixing his collar, my fingers brushing against his cold, bruised skin on his neck. Sigh, I wonder if that will ever go away. I stand and move to sit besides my love. I loop my arms with his and rest my head in the space where his neck and shoulder are, and the gods had cut it out specifically for me. I sigh happily. 

_ **He's all mine.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and partly inspired by the song: In Every Dream House a Heartache by Roxy Music.   
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
